


Leurs mains s'effleurèrent

by SenTheSeventh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, M/M, Monsters
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La rencontre du Monstre et de l'Homme en Noir, et leurs conversations.<br/>Un récit très librement inspiré de la Fondation SCP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leurs mains s'effleurèrent

**Leurs mains s'effleurèrent**

 

 

**I – Le Monstre Détestait Sa Chambre**

Sa chambre était minuscule. Le monstre la détestait.

Il avait compté toutes les fleurs stylisées du papier peint (mille trois cent quatre-vingt-sept) et fait de même pour les lames du parquet (soixante-huit) et lu tous les livres (trente-six) et maintenant, il enrageait. D'abord, il s'était ennuyé, puis la frustration avait chassé tout autre sentiment que la colère. Il voulait sortir ; il aurait pu sortir, si la porte n'avait pas été scellée, et il aurait pu parler à quelqu'un d'autre, si les autres miroirs que les siens n'avaient pas été voilés.

Il toucha la surface lisse de l'un deux et embrassa son reflet sur le front. Ce dernier se laissa faire, les yeux clos. Ses miroirs, au moins, lui obéissaient. Ils lui racontaient – des choses ! Tant de choses. Avec eux, il voyait, avec eux, il pouvait entrapercevoir l'Homme En Noir. Le seul à le comprendre, si mince et pâle dans son costume.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous ce que vous faites ?

Il avait aimé cette phrase. Pas de tentative de lister, catégoriser, expliquer. _Ce que vous faites_. Tout l'ensemble de _vous_. Oui, il avait aimé cette phrase et la raideur polie de l'Homme En Noir.

\- J'aime ce que je fais, avait-il expliqué. J 'ai grandi avec les voix de choses passées, puis je les ai mangées. Maintenant, je fais ce qui me plaît.

L'Homme En Noir avait approuvé de la tête. Ses yeux avaient une forme délicate et plaisante, fine, avec des iris très noirs.

\- Je comprends.

Mensonge. Mais un mensonge courtois, souriant, même si la bouche de l'Homme En Noir était seule à sourire dans son visage pâle.

\- Nourrissez-vous des émotions particulières envers l'humanité ?

\- Je ne crois pas en l'humanité, avait-il expliqué avec emphase. Je crois en une ou des choses... en un ou des individu précis en face de moi à un moment donné.

\- Donc vous n'agissez pas par haine.

\- La haine est une émotion très laide, vous ne trouvez pas ?

L'Homme en Noir avait semblé surpris, un instant, et l'émotion avait ouvert de façon exquise l'amande de ses yeux. Délicieux. Le monstre aurait tenté de le toucher si une vitre solide – et consacrée – ne les avait pas séparés.

\- C'est vrai. Inévitable, parfois.

\- Vous pensez ?

Le sourire s'était très légèrement élargi, courbant ses lèvres charnues. Les vigiles qui l'encadraient, eux, ne souriaient pas. Leurs mains se crispaient sur leurs armes comme si ces défenses pathétiques avaient pu les protéger du monstre.

\- Ce n'est qu'une opinion. Parlons plutôt de vous...

L'Homme en Noir. Oui, il aimait la forme de ses yeux, l'articulation précise de sa voix calme et plate. Peut-être mentait-il, mais si poliment que le monstre n'aurait pas pu lui en vouloir. Il l'avait apprécié dès son salut, dès sa première question. Beaucoup étaient venus et partis, mais l'Homme En Noir était le seul à avoir pris la peine d'être courtois. Les autres l'avaient traité en bête ou en captif – comme si la douleur ou la sympathie avaient pu lui faire quoique ce soit ! Hommes primitifs qu'ils étaient, bien loin de la délicatesse chirurgicale de l'Homme En Noir.

\- Pourquoi me retenez-vous captif ?

\- Vous présentez un grand intérêt scientifique.

\- L'immortalité ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une partie de l'énigme que vous présentez. Votre pouvoir sur les miroirs, sur les animaux...

Le monstre n'avait pu étouffer un rictus amusé. L'Homme En Noir n'avait pas tressailli : il l'avait observé plus intensément, au contraire, comme pour graver la scène dans sa mémoire. Un sourire instinctif oscillait au coin de ses lèvres, prêt à s'y suspendre.

\- J'ai mangé des choses mortes et passées.

\- Je comprends.

Il n'avait pas voulu poser de questions personnelles, pas tout de suite. L'Homme En Noir se serait méfié. Non, il avait laissé le temps passer, compté les entretiens ; il avait donné des indices, des fragments incomplets. Avec le temps, l'Homme En Noir avait espacé ses visites, mais il revenait toujours. Laissez entr'apercevoir un bout de connaissance – de _vraie_ connaissance – et les choses – et les hommes seront vôtres.

\- Où suis-je ?

L'Homme En Noir avait marqué une pause. Une rareté, cette hésitation : une inspiration légère de ses lèvres entrouverte, le resserrement de ses mâchoires comme il se décidait.

\- Je ne suis pas autorisé à répondre à cette question.

\- Écoutent-ils nos conversations ?

\- Ils les enregistrent et je dois les leur traduire.

\- Mentez sur la traduction. Vous savez qu'aucun médium ne peut fixer l'authentique Enochien, pas même vos cassettes, et leurs mémoires pathétiques ne tiendront pas mieux.

L'Homme En Noir avait souri poliment.

\- Vous êtes un tentateur.

Le monstre n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait que le son le surprit lui-même.

\- On m'a qualifié de beaucoup de choses jusqu'ici, mais jamais de tentateur.

\- Chacun d'entre nous a ses propres richesses à offrir.

Le monstre ne se lassait pas de la voix de l'Homme en Noir, ni de la forme de ses yeux ou de l'arc de sa mâchoire. D'autres interprètes étaient venus, parlant d'autres langues anciennes et oubliées, mais aucun n'avait son articulation chirurgicale ou la douceur de ses arguments. Il lui était difficile de définir exactement ce qui faisait le charme particulier de son interlocuteur – ce qui le fascinait jusqu'à aimer même la façon dont l'Homme en Noir nouait les mains ou gardait toujours le dos impeccablement droit.

\- Vous savez, vous êtes l'inverse du décadent.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je cherchais ce qui me plaisait dans votre façon d'être et je pense avoir trouvé. Vous êtes l'anti-fin de race. On sent en vous l'apex d'une façon d'être, de penser... d'une éducation comme d'une manière de vivre. Je trouve cela extrêmement plaisant.

\- Vous me flattez.

\- Allons. Vos collègues ont bien dû vous dire que je n'ai pas le profil d'un flatteur.

Les lèvres de l'Homme en Noir avaient ployé légèrement sous le poids de l'amusement.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Que disent-ils ?

\- J'ai bien peur de n'avoir pas le droit de révéler ce genre d'information.

\- Allons. Le silence est bien plus damnant que n'importe quelle insulte. Mentez-moi donc, inventez quelque chose.

\- Notre relation doit être basée sur la confiance.

Le sourire de l'Homme en Noir à cet instant – le monstre n'avait pu que sourire lui aussi, chaleureusement. Il avait posé la paume sur la vitre qui les séparait, imaginant la tiédeur de son interlocuteur à la place du verre froid.

L'Homme en Noir avait souri d'une façon encore différente. Il avait arrêté de taper sur son ordinateur et étendu la main vers son verre d'eau, un peu plus près de la vitre.

Un jour, le monstre le toucherait au-delà des miroirs.

**II – Le Monstre Arracha le Papier-Peint**

Le monstre avait l'habitude de l'attente et de la solitude. Il était, après tout, nourri de choses anciennes ; il connaissait la lenteur des heures et le silence de la solitude. Mais il n'avait pas été captif, alors ; il ne _subissait_ pas.

Il pela le papier-peint de sa chambre bande par bande, pan par pan, avec le même soin méticuleux qu'il s'enorgueillissait d'apporter à tous ses actes. Il aplatit les fragments sous les encyclopédies de sa bibliothèque, puis les plia et les mit à la corbeille. En-dessous du vernis artificiel d'ancienneté s'étalait, sans surprise, l'obscénité moderne du béton. Avaient-ils vraiment pensé le tromper ! Il suffisait de voir le couloir extérieur, à travers la vitre qui se déployait parfois dans son mur, pour comprendre le type d'endroit où il se trouvait ; il n'avait qu'à tendre l'oreille pour percevoir, au lieu du craquement mélodieux des parquets anciens, le bourdonnement omniprésent de la modernité.

L'Homme en Noir ne manqua pas de faire une remarque. Ils avaient dû l'appeler ; ses visites, d'ordinaire, étaient plus espacées.

\- On m'a dit que vous aviez endommagé votre chambre ?

\- Je compte démonter la fenêtre artificielle, la prochaine fois.

\- Vous n'aimez pas la vue ?

\- Je n'aime pas l'inaction.

\- Cela me surprend de votre part.

\- Vous avez raison, amenda le monstre. Je n'aime pas l'inaction lorsqu'elle est contrainte.

\- C'est compréhensible, admit l'Homme en Noir. Malheureusement, votre papier-peint ne sera pas remplacé.

\- Soucis d'économie ?

\- Les laboratoires privés ne sont pas sans entraîner les frais que vous imaginez.

\- Je suis surpris, dans ce cas, qu'ils gardent des pensionnaires à vie.

L'Homme en Noir se tut une seconde, puis il sourit.

\- Le capitalisme se fonde sur la circulation du capital plus que sa rétention.

\- Je ne serai pas d'une grande utilité si l'ennui me rend dément, signala le monstre. Et vous avez pu constater que vos petits instruments ne suffisent pas à me disséquer.

\- Vous avez eu un effet surprenant sur le matériel employé.

L'Homme en Noir, bien sûr, demeurait parfaitement professionnel. Cependant, il y avait des plis inconnus sur son costume impeccable, sur la ligne des épaules, comme si la tension les avait un peu levées. A cause de la colère ? Non ! Une émotion si grossière n'était pas digne de lui. Sa patience, au contraire, était exemplaire ; jamais il ne s'était offusqué des flous ou des refus du monstre, jamais il n'avait pressé ses réponses ou montré autre chose que la plus parfaite courtoisie.

\- Un soucis ? s'enquit le monstre.

Un instant, l'ovale délicat des yeux noirs s'écarquilla très légèrement ; puis, finalement, l'Homme en Noir sourit.

\- Donné-je l'impression d'avoir des soucis ?

\- De vous à moi, oui.

Il s'était demandé comment son interlocuteur réagirait à une question aussi directe, mais il n'aurait pas dû douter de lui. L'Homme en Noir demeura parfait ; il ne changea pas d'expression, sinon pour la teindre d'un peu d'amusement.

\- Vous avez l’œil acéré.

\- Je n'ai aucun mérite. J'aime vous regarder.

\- Vous me flattez.

\- Hélas ! Je ne fais qu'énoncer la vérité – et de façon très plate ! Je n'ai pas l'éloquence des poètes.

Le regard de l'Homme en Noir demeurait fixé sur le visage du monstre, noir et indéchiffrable. Allait-il transcrire cette partie de la conversation ? Peut-être que oui ; peut-être que non. Malgré leurs dialogues, ses sourires, leurs mains proches de chaque côté de la glace, il ne présentait au monstre que ce qu'il souhaitait montrer. N'était-ce pas là une partie de son charme ?

\- Vous me flattez, répéta l'Homme en Noir. Puis-je vous convaincre de ne pas endommager votre fenêtre ? La détruire ôterait beaucoup de l'intérêt esthétique de votre chambre, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

\- Je dois reconnaître que vous avez raison, concéda le monstre à regret. Hélas, c'est la seule activité qui me soit actuellement offerte.

\- C'est regrettable.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

L'Homme en Noir avait l'air grave et neutre qui convenait à la circonstance. Le monstre rendit hommage à son sérieux en l'imitant. Regrettable ! Oui, c'étaient des choses regrettables que ce béton et cette modernité puante, cette captivité et ces armes primitives !

\- Et si vous me parliez de vos soucis ?

\- Ce ne serait guère professionnel, refusa l'Homme en Noir avec un sourire de regret.

Guère professionnel – oui, c'était vrai ; le monstre étendait là sa main trop loin, à travers la glace consacrée et jusque l'épaule crispée de son interlocuteur. Seul l'Homme en Noir, par convention, avait le droit de poser des questions personnelles (« avez-vous une date de naissance ? » – et ils avaient ri). Il brisait là les règles les plus élémentaires de leurs discussions et, par là même, celle de la courtoisie.

\- Ce pourrait vous soulager, savez-vous ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais _répéter_ vos secrets, sinon à mes reflets, qui sont des choses muettes et stériles depuis que vous avez voilé les miroirs.

Le monstre leva une main cérémonieuse, coupant court aux protestation que l'Homme en Noir s'apprêtait à formuler.

\- Je sais ! Je sais. Ce n'est pas professionnel. Je n'insiste donc pas plus ; je vous proposais, voilà tout. Vous concéderez que je serais bien rustre si je ne vous avais pas fait la proposition.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça son interlocuteur avec un sourire d'excuse poli. Hélas, plus nous en discuterons, plus j'aurais à altérer la traduction de notre entretien.

La surprise fit taire le monstre quelques instants. Puis, malgré lui, il sourit.

\- Effectivement, je suis un rustre. Pardonnez-moi.

\- Vous êtes tout excusé. Vous ne saviez pas.

La joie habita le monstre pendant toute la soirée, et même le jour suivant. L'Homme en Noir _mentait_! Sans doute, c'était pour un motif personnel, mais quelle importance ? Des mots s'étaient perdus, ce jour-là, entre lui et l'Homme en Noir ; nul autre qu'eux ne pourraient les rappeler à l'existence. Et l'aveu même de cette dissimulation n'était-il pas la marque d'un lien privilégié entre eux deux ? Secondaire, peut-être ! Le monstre n'était pas assez idéaliste pour s'imaginer avoir dans la vie de l'Homme en Noir une importance primordiale ; mais cependant, l'Homme en Noir avait choisi de lui confier un secret. Était-ce pour le distraire de la fenêtre artificielle ? Non ! Il savait parfaitement que l'enfermement du monstre se prolongerait indéfiniment, ou jusqu'à ce qu' _ils_ trouvent un moyen de le disséquer (ils l'avaient sorti de sa chambre, le mois dernier ; la distraction avait été bienvenue. Le chirurgien avait regardé ses outils vieillir et mourir, puis ses yeux étaient devenus ceux du monstre et il avait ri, beaucoup, jusqu'à ce que les gardes l'abattent.). La fenêtre artificielle serait dépecée à un moment ou un autre ; le monstre avait de grands plans quant à l'image champêtre qu'il était supposé prendre pour un vrai paysage.

Cependant, par égard pour l'Homme en Noir, il n'y toucha pas tout de suite. Il apprit par cœur, à l'envers, le dernier chapitre d'un traité sur l'alchimie, et il vola à nouveau, dans ses miroirs, des éclats de vision de l'Homme en Noir. Il ne pouvait pas le faire trop souvent – ils le regardaient en permanence dans sa chambre-prison – mais parfois, oui, parfois… Les visions étaient mensongères, sans doute ; ses glaces étaient stériles, empêtrées par les voiles apposés partout dans le bâtiment. Mais elles cherchaient à lui faire plaisir – ses reflets tentaient de le satisfaire… Brave petites choses. Il les aimait tant ! Sans eux, seul dans cette prison de béton et d'électricité, il aurait...

La visite suivante de l'Homme en Noir ne vint pas.

 

**III – La Femme était une Imposture**

La nouvelle agente était une femme épaisse, aux cheveux gris et aux yeux hideux. Le monstre cacha sa rage ; il sourit poliment et hocha la tête à ses questions.

\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre. Nous ne nous connaissons pas assez bien.

\- Je comprends.

Sa façon de dire _Je comprends_ ressemblait à celle de l'Homme en Noir, ce qui la rendait encore plus insultante. Le monstre avait envie d'arracher son reflet et d'y graver les pires échos qu'il connaissait. Il sourit.

\- Vous comprenez. J'en suis rassuré.

Le sarcasme, sans doute, manquait remarquablement de subtilité. Il fallait qu'il masque sa rage ; s'ils lui avaient arraché l'Homme en Noir par suspicion d'une complicité entre eux deux, une démonstration de contrariété trop évidente ne servirait qu'à aggraver leur cas.

Il sourit. Il fut courtois. Il mentit.

\- Changé-je encore d'interlocuteur ? Je pensais avoir été plus coopératif avec le dernier agent.

\- Nous changeons régulièrement le personnel alloué à une tâche. C'est le règlement.

Mensonges !

\- D'accord. Combien de temps puis-je m'attendre à vous voir avant que vous disparaissiez à votre tour ?

\- Je ne suis pas autorisée à parler de ce genre de sujet. Navrée.

\- C'est bien compréhensible.

Quand elle partit, il ne brisa même pas sa fenêtre.

La rage, cependant, le rongeait comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Comment _pouvaient-ils_? Ils lui avaient _volé_ l'Homme en Noir. Il n'avait pas pu partir de son plein gré, non ! C'était impossible. Il était trop courtois pour quitter le monstre sans une salutation de circonstance. Il lui aurait dit « adieu » et non « au revoir ». Même si – admettons ! Il fallait l'admettre, envisager toutes les possibilités –, même s'il avait souhaité cesser leurs entretiens, il savait – _lui_ savait – quelle importance le monstre attachait à cette politesse ; le traiter comme une marchandise délaissable à volonté, c'était s'assurer que son successeur verrait sa tâche lourdement compliquée.

L'Homme en Noir lui avait été _arraché_. Avait-il été châtié ? S'était-il fait enfermer dans l'une des cellules de mensonge et de modernité qui devaient s'aligner dans les couloirs hideux du bâtiments ? Ou avait-il plutôt rejoint les hommes aux yeux terrifiés qu'on avait parfois introduit auprès du monstre ? Si on le livrait à un autre – non !

Qu'était-il arrivé à l'Homme en Noir ? Cette nuit-là, il fouilla au plus profond des entrailles creuses de ses miroirs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils saignent des larmes de verre, et pourtant il ne vit rien que des mensonges ou des extrapolations ; si la vérité s'y cachait, il n'aurait pas pu la discerner des autres.

L'angoisse, pour la première fois, l'étreignit. L'Homme en Noir était-il déjà mort ? L'idée de ne pas savoirlui parut intolérable. L'idée que le moindre mal puisse advenir à son interlocuteur l'affectait bien plus que leurs tortures et leurs dissections. Le doute, la patience n'étaient plus permis ; il _devait_ sortir, quels que soient les sacrifices exigés.

Cette nuit-là, il caressa la surface de ses miroirs. Longtemps, il embrassa le front de ses reflets et leur murmura les douceurs qu'ils lui inspiraient, la tendresse qu'il ressentait et ressentirait toujours ; puis

**IV - Au Matin, il les Mangea.**

Oh, ses trésors ! Ils pleurèrent – ils crièrent sous ses dents, et leurs fragments se plantèrent dans ses gencives ; le sang envahit sa bouche et stria sa gorge lacérée. Les larmes se mêlèrent au verre et la nausée et la souffrance et le chagrin l'envahirent pendant qu'il _changeait_

 

 

 

Ses pauvres trésors.

Le monstre demeura prostré un moment après les meurtres. Les lamentations des miroirs résonnaient encore à ses oreilles ; il se demanda, distraitement, s'il les entendrait pour le restant de ses jours. Sans doute que non ; ce n'avait pas été le cas pour le reste, n'est-ce pas ?

Quelque part, il le regretterait.

\- Nous savons que vous êtes contrariés par le changement d'agent, dit la femme en noir.

\- Il ne m'a pas salué poliment. Je suis déçu.

Chaque mot semblait tirer sur les tissus lacérés de sa gorge et de sa bouche ; il méritait la douleur.

\- C'est compréhensible. Nous sommes navrés. Malheureusement, c'est un choix personnel de l'agent, sur lequel nous n'avons eu aucun ressort.

Mensonge, mensonge, _mensonge_! Le monstre sourit, et sentit la peau de ses lèvres craquelées s'étirer en plaies nouvelles. Le goût fade de son sang coula sur son menton et sa langue sans qu'il prenne la peine de l'essuyer.

\- Je comprend.

\- J'en suis heureuse. Malheureusement, vos miroirs ne pourront être remplacés.

\- Les coûts, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle le regarda une fraction de seconde trop longtemps.

\- Votre coopération est importante pour nous.

Le monstre émit des bruits apaisants, approuva ses propos – et la douleur de ses plaies ne le gêna plus tant, après un moment… Mais elle ne le crut pas. Elle était efficace, après tout, elle aussi ; son seul crime – l'inexcusable – était de venir après l'Homme en Noir.

Et puis, enfin, la solitude et le silence.

Sa chambre, ou sa cellule, semblait très vide. Ses trésors n'étaient plus là pour lui tenir compagnie ; il ne demeurait plus que l'odeur agressive de la modernité, du gris des murs, du gris du sol. Il n'avait pas encore arraché le parquet, c'était vrai ! Il faudrait, un jour. Il n'avait été éduqué à tout détruire – certainement ! –, mais il y avait quelque chose de plaisant et d'étrangement légitime à ronger, petit à petit, la coquille de faux qui tapissait sa chambre.

Devait-il l'enlever maintenant ? Et pourquoi pas ? Il avait appris tous les livres – médiocres et ternes – et fixé le faux paysage de la fenêtre jusqu'à en connaître le moindre détail ; il ne lui restait plus que ce lent dépeçage. Peut-être, ensuite, pourrait-il défaire brin par brin la corbeille à papier, tresser ses draps selon d'anciens motifs, démonter lit et bureau… Mais après la fenêtre L'haïssable fenêtre qui le narguait de son paysage illusoire ; elle passerait en premier. Elle ne pouvait être pardonnée.

Cette soirée-là, le monstre chercha les failles du parquet – les points de faiblesse, les craquelures qui pourraient faciliter le début de sa tâche. Il glissa les doigts entre les fausses lames de bois ; il leur trouva l'épaisseur du papier.

Ce fut lent. Le monstre, cependant, aimait les choses lentes, la patience et le soin qu'exigeaient les tâches méticuleuses ; soigneusement, délicatement, il cassa chaque parcelle de parquet en morceaux presque égaux, les empilant en tas réguliers dans un coin de sa chambre. Le lit, la chaise et le bureau étaient rivés au béton en-dessous ; il contourna leurs pieds, bien que ses morceaux de bois en devinssent irréguliers.

Leur tour viendrait plus tard, un jour… Il saurait attendre. Il avait toujours su attendre.

_Cette nuit ou ce jour-là les miroirs murmurèrent leur chant de glace à ses oreilles_

[Le monstre est une chose grande, ancienne et sans couleur

Presque humain – le _presque_ fait tout

Et ses yeux, ses yeux – s'y lit ce qui le fait monstre

Et sa bouche, sa bouche – son sourire est une parodie

Il aime ses yeux plus que tout, et son sourire en second.

**V – Ils** **P** **rirent ses** **L** **ivres**

Ils prirent ses livres. Des hommes le maîtrisèrent – haïssables vermines ! – et ils prirent ses livres, sa corbeille, les débris de bois, les lambeaux de papiers peints, et même sa fausse fenêtre, qu'ils démontèrent du mur. Dans sa chambre ! Sa _cellule_. Il les maudit dans des langues anciennes, des langues antiques aux mots chargés de pouvoirs, et ils l'ignorèrent comme un animal. Bien sûr, certains en mourraient, mais quelle importance ? Quel intérêt à la vengeance quand, au fond, ces exécuteurs-là n'étaient que les mains de têtes lointaines ? Un jour, oh, un jour – un jour, il trouverait le corps de ces têtes-là.

Un jour…

Ils ne tentèrent même pas, cette fois-ci, de le traîner dans l'un de leurs laboratoires ; on le laissa dans un coin de sa prison, brûlant d'humiliation et de rage. La haine étreignit son cœur comme un insecte particulièrement répugnant, et il se mordit le poing pour étouffer les injures qu'il ne crierait aux murs aveugles.

Ils paieraient – oui – ils paieraient, le monstre s'en assurerait. Un jour, son reflet se verrait dans leurs yeux. Il aurait pu arracher l'un des siens, et y lire comme dans une glace, mais cette plaie-là ne guérirait pas ; et puis _ils_ lui avaient ôté la fenêtre artificielle qui, sous le bon angle, le laissait parfois entrapercevoir des ombres d'images.

Alors il regarda les murs de béton. Les heures passèrent, probablement ; les secondes traînèrent grises et sales comme le sol dénudé. Le monstre sentit ses pensées s'élever et tourner dans l'enceinte de la cellule, se heurtant aux parois froides comme des papillons intangible. Les lieux forment les esprits ; la restriction d'une prison enferme également l'esprit. Il lui fallait ses miroirs, il lui manquait ses reflets ; avec eux, la captivité lui pesait moins, il avait pu leur parler, se perdre dans leurs rêves… et maintenant, et maintenant – il était seul.

La femme en noir ne revint pas. Le monstre se mordit le poignet, à un moment ; le sang coula et goutta au sol, la douleur perçant peau et muscles comme une masse grouillante de perce-oreilles. Il regarda sa chair tressaillir, fixa la flaque humide et sombre qui grandissait sur le béton. L'ichor était noir et la lumière du couloir y vibrait doucement.

Le monstre se pencha et sourit à son reflet et, tendrement, lentement, son reflet lui sourit en retour.

**VI – Il prit la main de son reflet**

Et leurs bouches s'effleurèrent et le froid épousa sa peau comme une caresse.

Le sang coulait partout dans le bâtiment – flaques, plaies, fioles, autant de reflets, autant de passages. Ils tentèrent de réagir, sans doute, mais il était trop tard, mais ils n'avaient rien prévu : dommage ! Oh, c'était puéril, sans doute – enfantillages que ces petites vengeances, les yeux des hommes et leurs reflets, leur rire et leurs cendres ! Mais les murs s'étaient brisés, pliés comme des feuilles de papier ; il était libre, il était libre, il était libre –

Et l'Homme en Noir, oh, l'Homme en Noir l'attendait quelque part ; quelque part dans les miroirs, dans le sang, dans les pièces ternes et modernes –

Le monstre ouvrit certaines portes, il en ferma d'autres ; les cris et les alarmes lui vrillèrent les oreilles, le monde fractionné en éclat de bruits et de paniques. L'Homme en Noir était là ; ses reflets le lui chantaient, murmuraient leurs promesses ; l'Homme en Noir l'attendait.

Puis enfin il poussa une poignée, un simulacre de fer et de codes inutiles, et

**VII – l'Homme en Noir l'attendait**

avec sur ses lèvres le plus poli des sourires, et le monstre lui sourit en retour.

\- Bonjour. Nos entrevues m'ont manqué ; vos collègues ne vous égalent pas, vous savez ?

\- Bonjour. Vous me flattez, comme toujours.

La peau de l'Homme en Noir semblait plus pâle, et ses yeux encore plus noirs. L'éclairage artificiel était bien plus tolérable quand il luisait sur ses dents blanches.

\- Partons-nous ?

\- Je n'attendais que vous.

**VIII – Leurs mains s'effleurèrent.**


End file.
